Give me your love
by Violet-Neko
Summary: Early Haoyoh birthday fic. ^-^ Pure sappy fluff. Hao and Yoh aren't sure what to get each other for their birthday.


Welcome to my pure sap HaoYoh birthday fic ^-^; 

* * *

Hao was sitting alone on the floor when Yoh found him, just staring at the wall. He didn't show any signs of noticing anyone entering the room. That couldn't be true of course. 

Hao was ignoring him on purpose. There was no way anyone, including Yoh, could sneak up on him, without Hao knowing. He was just being his normal mean, conceited self. Yoh wouldn't have it. He was on a mission, and an important one at that. He stood over Hao, who still didn't seem to notice him. Enough of that little game.

"Niichan?"

Hao didn't look up.

"Niichan...?"

There was a pause, before Hao lifted his head. "Nanda?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

It was truly an important mission.

Hao shrugged, knowing Yoh wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer. Even so, he enjoyed being annoying.

"Niichan." Yoh sighed. "I have to give you something for your birthday. How many times have you celebrated it these past years?" 

No answer came. Hao obviously didn't want to recall.

"Yoh, I don't want anything. If you get me something, I have to get you something." Hao went back to looking at nothing, pondering things that only he knew about.

Yoh stared "You don't want to get me something for my birthday?" 

That comment had stung a little. It hurt Yoh inside, though outside he seemed indifferent. The same way he always was.

Once again, Hao stopped staring into space, and gave his twin a look. "Yoh..."

"It's okay niichan." Yoh gave a bright smile. "I understand. I know we haven't given gifts before. But still, you must want something..."

Hao laughed, lightly and slowly. "Otouto..." He smiled and shook his head. "I'd get you a present.... I just don't know what to get." 

"..."

Yoh didn't speak.

"I'll get you something...I know I should know what to get. After all, you're me.... so...."

Yoh smiled, and nuzzled Hao's cheek lovingly. "Hao. It's the thought that counts, right?"

"You know, people only ever say that when they get a present, and the person says 'I know it's not much...' but the person likes it." Hao replied, kissing Yoh's nose.

"If you have any insights into why you're so cynical, feel free to share."

"Seriously, Yoh." Said Hao, setting his eyes firmly on his brother. "What do you want?"

"I asked you first." Yoh grinned. He could be just as annoying as anyone. 

"I don't know." Hao said, again. "Just make it special."

Yoh blinked. "Special?"

"Well, it's our birthday. We should have a special day. Just you and me."

The comment won a small laugh from Yoh. "Sounds kinky, niichan." 

Hao stood up, and bent over, close to Yoh's ear. "Well…. what I really want for my birthday is you…. so maybe it will be." He left the room, left his previous thoughts, and left a smirking Yoh. "Niichan...." This time the word held a tiny bit of amusement, and a tiny bit of longing. Suddenly Yoh couldn't wait for his birthday. Hao could be such a charmer.... 

* * *

Yoh stirred. Warm breath on his forehead had awoken him. His eyes opened slowly

"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu." Hao whispered. He stood up. Yoh smiled at his big brother. "Happy birthday to you too, Hao." He sat up and stretched, preparing to get out of bed.

"Stay." Hao said, his tone commanding. "I woke you up, so I'll join you."

"You have twisted manners." Yoh purred, rolling over so Hao could join him. His brother discarded his cape, and climbed in.

Yoh cuddled up to Hao's chest and leant against him. "So what're we doing today?" He asked. Hao smirked "Pressure on doing."

What're we DOING today Ha- HAO!!!" Yoh sat upright. "DOING?!!" 

"Well, if you're not comfortable with that, we can be all cuddly." 

"You're a total slut, niichan." Yoh smiled thoughtfully. "But whatever you want to do. You promised me kinky last week, and if that's what you promised, that's what you'll give."

Hao purred, "Don't worry Yoh. I'd never go all the way with you...well, when I say never, I mean, not until you're legal and comfortable with it."

"You mean, until you can't hold on, you horny pervert."

".... Where did you learn to be so mean Yoh?" Hao whispered, mouth against his brother's ear. "It's adorable..." He ran a hand over Yoh's bare chest. "Not that you aren't always sexy. I just think it's fun when you talk back."

Yoh grabbed Hao's hand, and held it against his stomach. "Well, you're sexier than me niichan. I think it's because of your hair." 

"Oh really....?"

Hao pinned Yoh to the bed, and sat above him, one knee on either side of Yoh's chest. "What about like this?"

Yoh giggled a little. "You're really, really sexy." He leant up, and placed a gentle kiss on Hao's lips. Hao intensified it, running his hands through Yoh's soft, silky hair. When they broke apart, Yoh was breathless, but Hao indifferent. Both noticed this.

"You're tough, niichan. Not even out of breath. I'll have to tickle you...." Yoh smiled. Hao immediately started to pant.

"As attractive as you look doing that, I can see that it's a façade?" Yoh whispered, his voice seductive. "I'll still tickle you."

"Not if I can help it." Hao replied. He pinned Yoh against the bed again, and nuzzled his chest a little, running his lips over the smooth skin. "You're the cutest little thing..." He whispered, between kisses. 

Yoh sighed, content. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the treatment as much as possible. "You're amazing niichan.

Hao looked up into Yoh's eyes. "You're a total sap…. But what's my present?"

Yoh pulled Hao's head down so their lips could meet. "Well…" He whispered, "I can always give you this."

The kiss was sweet at first, but Yoh soon became bored with that. He thrust his tongue into Hao's mouth, tasting him. His hands tangled themselves into Hao's long hair, and stayed there until the two broke apart. Hao was panting again, but for real. Yoh looked over him, savouring the sight.

"I think this is the best present anyone has ever given me."

"Aah? I haven't really given you anything yet Yoh. Just kissed you a lot."

Yoh smiled, and pulled a lock of Hao's hair playfully. "Sure you have. You've given me your love."

* * *

Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu = Happy birthday, if you didn't know/couldn't guess. 

Man, I guess that means the Japanese don't sing happy birthday the way we do.....


End file.
